Rules of Thief
by SoftSnow-SS
Summary: Cloud is an orphan living on the streets of Midgar . . . skilled in the art of theft XD too bad he robbed a wrong person that day . .. in later chapters yaoi Zack x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

Hello I don't own any of following characters and I don't think I will just come up with my own character in this story :)

this will be a yaoi story Zack x Cloud - don't like . . . well don't read

summary: Cloud is an orphan living on the streets of Midgar . . . skilled in the art of theft ( XD ) too bad he robbed a wrong person that day . . .

"direct speach"

'thoughs'

ok I didn't know into which genre should I put this story so if I had choosen wrong then sooorry  
mmm that should be all for now I think . . . well it's my first story or first chapter of my first story :D I hope you will enjoy it . . .

* * *

Rules of Thiefs

1

" So you want to be a thief " " yes I want to be a thief " " then momorize these rules . . ."

-

-

-

Zack and Sephiroth were walking through the streets of Midgar. It's not so ofthen you could see these two take a break and just go to hang out and have some fun well Zack yeah but Sephiroth?

"haaach" sighed happyly Zack " finaly a break form that moutain of papers and signatures. For a while in there I thought that my arm was gonna fall off " He massaged his arm " So your arm is ok with Buster sword but it can't take on a few papers? " Sephiroth raized his eyerbows " "That's something else and it certainly weren't just a few papers " Zack pouted " You are actualy saying that as if you worked . . . only wiev I got when I looked at you was your head resting on that huge moutain of papers and you leaving your DNA in a form of saliva on it " Sephiroth crossed his arms as they continued to walk through most crownded part of Midgar streets.

" Ooooh Seph that hurt " Zack put his hand over his heart " I just take a little nap and you are acting like whole shinra fell down thanks to that or what and besides we weren't anywhere but in our ofice for quite a long time now and that makes me sooo bored. It wouldn't hurt to get into some action soon " Sephirot just grunted at last in this one he agreed with Zack.

Sephirot had a feeling like if someone was tailing them but in such a crowded place he couldn't tell who. Well he didn't concern himself with it that much anyway. If that person did something he sure as hell would be prepared he was 1 class SOLDIER after all . . .

Blue eyes watched two big man forms making theyr way through crowd. Few of blond spiky hairs could be seen from unederneath hood he had on his head. Cloud Strife one of many orphans on Midgar streets which didn't want to be taken into orphanage and rather lived a street life.

' Two big guys, glowing eyes, huge ass swords . . . certainly SOLDIERS ' Cloud mused as he tryed not to lose them in crowd ' great these two probably have more money then any of Midgar citizens. ' He grined and tryed to apear casualy as other people. It didn't matter he had hood on his head lots of people did or had some sort of hats.

" Oooy Seph look at this " Zack stood next to one of little shops and was holding up some book with sign that read ARE YOU GRUMPY AND GLARING AT EVERYONE AROUND YOU ? THEN YOU NEED SEX !

" This sounds exactly like book for you " said Zack and laughed loundly. " Maybe I will buy it for you as a christmas present" mocked Zack as he took out his walet.

Sephiroth just cast Zack one of his coldest glares " ha you see it is for you " " Zackary put that book down now or I will never go anywhere with you again " " Shees Seph don't be that way. You know it's not a sin to get laid " Sephiroth glared some more " Eheh ok ok lets go " Zack tossed the book away laughing as he put his walet back into his pocket walking in direction of one of greatest bars in Midgar again.

Cloud by the time they stood at the shop walked pas them stoping at other shop feaw feets away watching them. 'Rule number 1) find out where walues of you target are and Rule number 2) it's always easier to robe your prey when you are walking in other direction then it . . . well that second rule doesn't even sound like a rule rather a guide'

Cloud started to walk back in direction he come from, heading for the two soldiers.

"mmm maybe that blackhaired smily freak will be easier to go for . . ." mumbled Cloud for himself. He didn't want to go for the other one which looked like he could kill with a mere look. "Ok lets get going" he whispered to himself and went into action.

"Sooo Seph you have a girlfriend yet" Zack though about Seph with some girl 'what a funy idea' He laughed quitly then idea hit him "Or maybe you are into boys ne" Sephirots eyerbows started to twitch " Well I never saw ya with anyone . . . expect myself and its not like we have that kind of relationship" With devious smile he nudged Sephirot into ribs with his elbow.

And that instant he felt pain shoot from the back of his head "heeey not fair why did you hit me" grumbled Zack as he massaged his head 'shees man did that hurt' "Hit you? Aaand do I need to have some purpose for it?" "Ha ha ha wery funny" said Zack ironicly and crossed his arms.

"Well then stop your stupid rambling and I will stop to try to be funny" "Ok shees man but I think I might be into both well I don't mind guys in my bed as long as I get laid haha" Laughed Zack" Sephirod sighed "That just shows you are sex obsesed" "Ooow Seph you hurt me again" Zack said as if touched by it.

"I just didn't find my true love yet!! So I am looking for it" "Yeah and you certainly will find a true love through your bed actions" "Ahah no no of course not" Zack put his index finger to his chin as if thinking and then said "It's rather a kind of distraction till I find that true love" grined Zack "And can you tell me what are you waiting for? Oh maybe for your love to bumb into you and say "here I am Zack"" Said Seph in feminine voice and Zack had to laugh never hearing Seph say something that way before. "Omg can't you say it again I have to record it on my phone haha Seph talking in feminine voice wow I wonder what everyone else would think of it" "The day you uter a word about that will be the day of your death" "ok ok shees you don't have to be so defensive. . ."

Zack suddenly stoped.

'Tsk now that was easier that I even though it would be' when these two were talking and arguing Cloud passed by them showing his hand into the pocket of that blackhaired guy taken his walet without him even noticing! Or at last thats what Cloud thought.

Right now he was trying to get away from the place of crime looking casualy walking in normal peace. 'Rule number 3) never run from the place of crime becouse even if person realizes he/she was robbed it doesn't have to mean that they know who robbed them and quickly moving person is first to catch an interest of your previous target' Talked for himself Cloud in his head.

"What is it" asked Sephirot whe he saw Zack to sudenly stop " Well I . . . " Zack showed his hands into his pocket 'no walet?' he started to look for his walet his hands ridding up and down on his body as if his wallet could just transport itself from his pocket somewhere else ( XD )

"I think that someone just robbed me Seph" Zack smiled sheepishly "What" Sephirod looked around but nothing seemed out of place "Shit" Zack cursed "Well at last you will look after your thinks more now" "Well but what bothers me is . . ." Zack scratched back of his head as Sephirod watched him "that I had my acces code card inside . . . you know that one that allows as into our ofice and other places like . . ."

"OF COURSE I KNOW" Sephiroth cut him off yelling "Why the hell was it in your walet" 'what a question' though Zack "and where am I suposed to have it . . . in my underwear? Or what!?Say Seph where you hide your card eeeh" Zack angrili gesticulated to Sephiroth.

"Yeah our all great 'hail to Sephiroth' probably showes it up to the darkest place where even sun doesn't shine isn't that it?"

Sephiroth took Zack by the front of his sleewless shirt draging him close "I at last don't lose things like these but if you want to I can showe it up to that drakest place of yours for you so you wouldn't lose it again"

Said Sephirot in angry whisper "As much as I appreciate that offer . . . shouldn't we rather look for that pocket thief" Zack raised his eyerbrows in a question.

"We? What makes you say that 'we should look' it's yours card that got stolen not mine" Zack frowned at that "But you being my idiotish and inresponsible friend how could I not" He let go of Zack shirt who smiled at that "Safe your thanks for later"

Zack grinned and so started theyr chase after thief . . .

* * *

And that's it my first chapter :) I am not such a skilled writer but please leave reviews becouse only that can truly force me to write more of this story when there will be no reviews I will asume that you don't really like it.

I am sorry for any mistakes that could apear in my story mmm and maybe it wouldn't hurt to have BETA reader . . . but I totally am not experieced with these things *pouts*


	2. Chapter 2

Huray second ch. XD finally yeah I know I know I am a bad girl lol

But well there were some problems and man all these things with betas ghaah it somewhat frustrated me, annoyed me and I lost myself in that.

Hopeufly I am back for good I told myself I really have to upload new chapter after I saw two new reviews in my mail box thingi ^^

So hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

2

"Mmmmh well . . ." Zack scratched the back of his head. "How exactly are we going to find that thief anyway" He asked looking around like if he expected the thief to just walk out of the crowd and hand over the stolen wallet.

"I though you had some idea, when you said that we should look for him" Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest "But then again it's you we are talking about in here"

"Heey what's thaaat supposed to mean" frowned Zack "Just give me a little bit of time, I will come up with something."

"Time is exactly what we don't have. With each second we waste in here, that thief is getting further away from us!"

"Like I didn't know that" said irritated Zack

--------------------

Cloud was rather happy with himself.

'man this really was easy' he looked down onto his hand, where he was still holding onto Zack's wallet. 'Maybe too easy to actually have some fun while taking it'. He was absorbed in his thoughts again.

But that was a mistake because with that he has broken the fourth rule. 4) stay alert till you are 100 percent sure that no one saw you no one follows you aaaand hey . . . that's all.

'What the' "ow" Cloud found himself on the ground with his hood falling from his head and some more or less drunken man yelling on him.

"For what the hell do you have your eyes you midget" the man barked angrily at Cloud, who was right now frantically looking around himself, because the wallet which he was holding few seconds ago wasn't in his hand anymore. It was an idiotic mistake not to put it into the deep inside pocket of his coat. But then again, there were already other things stocked in there.

"If you are not gonna use them, I could always help you dispose of them!" But Cloud wasn't paying attention to him at all 'ah there' he spotted the wallet on the ground, he reached out for it, but found himself being lifted from the ground before he could reach it by the angry man.

"Are you even listening to me you piece of a shit" 'sheesh I really don't like people and I hate drunken ones twice as much' thought Cloud as he looked into that ugly face of drunk and simply said . . . "no"

He learned a long time ago, that it wasn't so hard to fight with drunken people. All of their senses were lowered and some of them could be happy, when they could at last keep their balance.

"WHAT!? YOUUU!"

--------------------

"Heh what's all that yelling about?" Zack snapped out of his 'fierce thinking' looking into direction of the noise, where he saw some big guy shaking by a blonde kid while yelling on him.

"Mmmmh I don't like it, shouldn't we help out that little guy?" He tapped his chin with forefinger, his brows furrowed. "This kind of things happens a lot around here. It's nothing new and we have other, more important things to worry about don't you think." Sephiroth gave Zack one of his piercing looks.

"Common Seph, true it probably happens a lot, but can you close yours eyes to that, when it happens right in front of you?" . . . silence followed that question and Sephiroth actually started to play with his nails as if entirely bored. "Ghaaach, forget I asked." Zack gave up. Sometimes he really thought it was impossible to crack Sephiroth's hard shell of a perfect soldier. But he knew better. He and Sephiroth had spent quite some time with each other and he discovered other sides of that so called perfect man, just thinking about it brought a smile to his face.

So smiling like a loon (at last in Sephiroth's opinion) Zack started to walk in direction of the blonde kid and obviously drunken man "I will go check it out?" He called back, giving Sephiroth one single wave signalling that he was going. Sephiroth sighed "do as you want Zack."

"Yeah I intend to" Zack mumbled to himself.

------------------------

"Heeey you there" a man holding Cloud looked at him.

"What! You want me to teach you some lesson too?"

Cloud paled when he saw Zack standing few meters from them. 'This certainly is not good, shit that goddamn bastard attracted probably half of people in this alley.' He looked down onto the wallet 'Like the hell I will let him take it back after I have stolen it. . .ok Cloud time to go.'

With that Cloud slapped the man's arm which was holding him away. The man didn't expect any defiance from such a small guy and so easily let go. He was just about to shout at Cloud and grab him again, but before he could, Cloud took a hold of his wide shoulders, hoisted himself up and with all might kneeled him into his stomach. The man coughed, falling to his knees, holding onto his stomach. Zack just blinked 'who would have thought that the kid had it in himself.'

Then he looked down on crouching Cloud, whose hand was above a wallet 'a wallet huh?' Zack blinked few times "wait, a wallet?" Zack was staring at his, yeah HIS wallet for a moment, he then lifted his gaze his eyes meeting with blue ones of Clouds.

'Yeah not good at all' Cloud chewed onto his bottom lip, and then in a second he snatched the wallet and started to run.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Zack shouted as he ran after him.

Sephiroth just watched what happen before him 'well at last we know who that thief is now' and he started to walk at his own pace.

'This is bad, what now what . . . wait Cloud stop panicking yeah fifth rule 5) if everything goes to hell and you are doomed, run for you life and try to use sixth rule'

Zack was running after Cloud thinking how the hell could someone like that kid rob him so easily 'damn brat, just wait till I catch you. You will regret for even thinking you could steal from me!'

If it wasn't for the big crowds of people in the alley Zack would have already caught Cloud, but like this it slowed him down and to tell the truth Cloud was a really fast runner.

"Hey you can't run forever and be sure that I will catch ya" Roared Zack after blonde mass of hair.

Cloud didn't look behind him; he just ran forward not wanting to think about the soldier who was catching up to him.

'Shit if that goddamn wallet wasn't such a standing out piece he probably wouldn't even realize its his . . . to the hell with all that'

Cloud started to think of a place where he could use the sixth rule. He noticed a street lamp close to a corner which lead into smaller alley. If it was the alley he thought it was, then it would be perfect.

'Ok now' Cloud sped up running to a street lamp. Jumping he caught onto the lamps body swinging himself around 270 using it for quick change of direction landing into the small shadowy alley.

Zack sped up too. He certainly wouldn't allow the boy to run away from him with his wallet for the second time. Not like he needed to worry much about it, with his powers as a soldier a mere/normal human couldn't outrun him.

When he run into an alley he found the boy to be just a few feet away from him.

"Ha losing your breath aren't ya" Zack grinned 'it's over brat' and it really was with Sephiroth nonchalantly walking into that same alley form other end Cloud was doomed.

"Darn it" Cloud started to back away just to bump into Zack. "Are you going somewhere spiky?" asked grinning Zack.

"And where the hell were you entire time Seph hn? Well not like I needed help in this chase anyway" Zack combed his hand through his hair.

"Where was I?" Sephiroth walked closer to the two his steps making almost no sound. "Well I followed your yelling to this alley"

"Hey I didn't yell that much, why do you have to exaggerate everything sheesh"

Cloud noticed these two not paying attention to him 'yeah just talk and don't pay attention to me at all' he took one step sideways sneaking out of between these two men, well not such a luck.

He felt his upper arm being caught "And where do ya think you are going eh spiky? Did you actually think we were that stupid as to not notice you sneaking away?" Asked Zack with raised eyebrows, now he was getting into his serious mode.

"Actually yeah I though you looked soo stupid the first time I saw you that you looked like a perfect prey" Said Cloud with somewhat bored look on his face even if he wasn't so calm inside "W-what you"

Zack's eyebrow twitched. He strengthened his hold on Clouds forearm.

"You hear him Seph he said we look stupid" growled Zack "Not you two. I said you look stupid" corrected him Cloud. Sephiroth just watched them bark at each other 'how childish'. "Do you think I won't hurt you or are you either brave or stupid enough to provoke a soldier who you just happened to rob, even though he has a good reason to give you a beating of your life because of that?"

"Where is harm in saying the truth" Cloud raised eyebrows in question. Sephiroth sighed, really this was getting on his nerves

"Will you two stop this nonsense before I give beating of your life to both of you? Now civilian where is that wallet?" Asked Sephiroth seriously, well was there ever a time when he wasn't serious?

"What wallet?"

"Tsk, see Seph you can't talk normally to this brat" he shook by Cloud a little "Brat you yourself said I seemed like good pray and I saw you taking my wallet and running away with it, do I need even more evidence? Playing dumb in this situation won't help you"

"With your brain capabilities I thought it might work . . . seems like it didn't though" Cloud shrugged his shoulders, but inside his head he was ready to scream in frustration. Even though he expected that he would be caught he still wasn't entirely, mentally prepared for that. And only thing he was doing now, was playing the tough guy, which was necessity while living on streets.

"Grrr you would deserve a punishment . . . What about a few minutes over my knee and some hard spanking?" Clouds mind process stopped abruptly. He just stared with wide eyes at Zack.

"W-what, are you kidding? I am not five you idiot go spank someone else, maybe your friend over there would enjoy it more" He tugged harshly at his arm trying to free himself from Zack's hold.

"Zack can you please keep your perverted thoughts to yourself? No one is interested in them." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, somewhat irritated.

"Sheesh you are no fun." Zack almost pouted "Well enough of fun and now seriously . . . where is that wallet." All humour disappeared from Zack's eyes as he looked hard into Cloud ones as the soldier that he was and a first class at that!

"I don't know" Cloud looked quickly away. "I think I dropped it while running" he lifted his gaze back meeting Zack eyes which were still hard and serious again.

"I don't believe ya" he said in a steel voice. "Where is it? You see there was something rather important in that wallet of mine."

"Zack" said Sephiroth in warning tone and gave him that look like 'don't talk about it'

That caught Clouds attention "Important?" he asked curiously 'more important then money? Now that sounded interesting'

Then Zack out of blue started to search Cloud for his wallet. Legs, body, arms "Hey! Stop touching me that's considered as abuse" Cloud fidgeted, slapping Zack's arms away from his body. "Well maybe if you gave me that thing which doesn't belong to ya I wouldn't have to do this!" 'He seems quite scrawny' thought Zack as he ended his unsuccessful checking up thing.

Ok there was no other chance he had to get it out of the boy, he needed to know where that goddamn wallet of his was. It would only bring trouble if it got into the wrong hands with that code card inside. Yes of course they could reprogram codes and cards of all owners, but it would take some time, man they should already come up with a better security system or Zack could stop losing his things.

Zack caught Clouds forearm and with one swift movement twisted his arm in a rather unpleasant manner, putting on some pressure "aagh" 'shit Cloud don't make weak sounds' Cloud said to himself "Now tell me or I will break it" warned Zack

"Like the hell I-I will. What would t-that give me!"

"Are you stupid or what? I am just about to break your arm! Can't you like . . . give me my wallet and go to rob someone else?"

Cloud was quite and so Zack added some more pressure "Aaaah" anguished yell tore from Clouds throat "Sheesh I can't do this" Zack let go of Clouds arm "you are lucky I am not the one to bully silly little brats like you" 'You just did' thought Cloud bitterly "Um, Seph will do that" Zack grinned and pushed boy into Sephiroth's arms. Who just raised his eyebrows at him.

"I will?" He asked boredly, Cloud and Sephiroth looked at each other and Cloud felt this cold feeling run down his spine. "Yeah, you will get information on my wallet out of him of course, you are the best in this after all" snickered Zack

"I think I am best in other thins too, but maybe this one is the most pleasurable of all . . . now where to start?" mused Sephiroth deciding to play Zacks little game. "I am rather good in breaking arms and legs, crushing bones, dislocating limbs, cutting off fingers or whole limb if needed, tearing nails off which might be fun to do. I didn't try that one yet" He took a hold of Cloud's hand who stared down at it, horror written all over his face 'I-is he serious?'

'As expected. Seph always catches up on everything, lets see if you really are that brave ne?' "Well general! Start wherever you want to and you don't have to hurry, we have lots of time after all . . ." 'G-general' Cloud squealed inside his head, his face going even paler if it was possible. Well he did know that he just robed a soldier, but to meet a general out there and was it that general of which everyone talked about?

"Um I just remembered. Seph, wasn't Hojo talking about lack of experimental material in his laboratory as of lately? We could take him there after you had your fun too don'tcha' think?"

'Experiments?' Cloud couldn't stand this stupid talk, they couldn't be serious ne? "You wouldn't do that to me. If you didn't break my arm before why should I believe these things you are saying now" He almost shouted at Zack.

"Well because. . .you see, yeah I may have a weak spot in my heart for brats like you" He put his hand over his heart "But I am not the one going to do that ne? So there is no problem with my feelings getting in way" Zack smiled happily.

"But-but"

"But what? Did you maybe think I will rescue you from that? Why would I. I am the one who just came up with it" Zack leaned on a wall which was few steps away from them.

Cloud really wasn't sure what to do by now. 'What is here to lose, I mean my life is already a crappy one, why should I stand down, to be kicked into on the streets like a filthy rag again? There is nothing to lose for me, I won't surrender, I won't. I can't!' He lifted his blank eyes to stare into Zack's. "You can't kill me if you want to know where that shitty wallet is, you can't and even if you make a cripple out of me I won't tell you, even if you say you don't need to know about that wallet anymore, I don't care I am NOT TELLING YOU!!" He screamed the last part out completely losing it. He glared hard into Zack eyes "so what are you going to do about it mister soldier" he spat out the last words.

Zack really didn't like that look in the boys eyes. Even if he didn't surrender, when it came to wallet, he certainly did surrender, when it came to life. He looked like he was prepared to throw it away, to throw away everything he had, but what was that everything he had? Zack didn't know anything about him. Why such a sudden change from energetic young boy to one prepared for death?

He didn't know.

* * *

Yeah this is the end of second chapter :D

Hope you liked it and now proceed to review please lol It just makes me happy and I feel more like writing when I get new reviews . . .

so see ya with another chapter bye ^^


End file.
